A Christmas 2 Remember
by LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan
Summary: A surprise hits the rangers when Kimberly and Billy become parents on Christmas Day
1. Chapter 1

**Story: A Christmas 2 Remember**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Pairing: Billy Cranston & Kimberly Ann Hart**

**Set during: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**

**Summary: Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger and Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger have one Christmas they will never forget**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

**I own the plot of the story and the character name Noelle**

* * *

**Ranger Costumes: From Gosei Sentai Dairanger **

**Ranger Colors:-**

**Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger/Kimberly Hart**

**Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger/Billy Cranston**

**White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger/Thomas Oliver***

**Red Mighty Morphin Ranger/Jason Oliver***

**Black Mighty Morphin Ranger/Zack Taylor**

**Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger/Trini Kwan**

* * *

**Friends of the Rangers:-**

**Adam Hart (Kimberly's twin brother)**

**Rocky Oliver***

**Aisha Campbell**

**Katharine Hillard**

**Tanya Sloan**

***Rocky, Tommy and Jason are identical triplets**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

**ANGEL GROVE 1997**

**For the past few months, Kim has been acting weird and no-one's knows why, Kat started to complain over the fact that every time they had a ranger duty; Kim would be in the bathroom with her head over the toilets. **

**Soon and sure enough the civilians of Angel Grove were celebrating Christmas, as for Kim she still hadn't shook off the sickness, which got Tommy and Adam worried **

'**I can't wait for Christmas' Kimberly replied suddenly feeling sick**

'**Hey, Kim you OK?' Adam asked as he saw Kimberly run to the bathroom **

'**Bro, can you go and check on Kim please' he asked Thomas**

'**Yes, sure' Thomas asked**

**Thomas made sure there were no girls in the toilet before entering; when the coast was clear the toilets where he could hear a young lady choking in to the toilet**

'**Kim, Kim' Thomas called out as the young lady flushed the toilet**

'**Oh my ahhhhh' Kim screamed seeing Tommy right in front of her**

'**And a hello to you to' Thomas chuckled when Kimberly collapsed clutching her stomach**

'**Kim, what's wrong?' Thomas asked as he walked over and helped Kim up and out of the ladies**

'**Tom, is she OK?' Adam asks as he rushes over to where he was **

'**Adz, help me carry Kim over to a seat?' Thomas replies as Adam put Kim's left arm over his shoulder and helped Thomas carry his best friend to a nearby seat **

'**Ernie, can you phone and ambulance please?' Jason asked as he looked over at Kim who looked like hell when his eyes fell on her stomach**

'**I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I think Kim is pregnant and has gone into labor' he replied as Ernie rang for an ambulance**

'**Tommy, here's a bucket in case Kim needs to be sick in it' Ernie replies passing Tommy a plastic bucket as Kim slowly came round **

'**Hey, Kim' Thomas replies putting the bucket under Kim's chin as she started to throw up again**

'**Go and get Billy for me please Roc' Tommy asked his brother**

'**What's wrong Tom' Billy asks running into the youth center with Rocky**

'**It's Kim, she seems in pain' Tommy answered as an ambulance arrived to escort Kimberly to Angel Grove Community Hospital.**

**On the way to the hospital Billy noticed Kim clutch her stomach like she was hiding a secret from him and the other rangers.**

'**Kim, is there something I need to know?' Billy asked concerned about his girlfriend**

'**Bill, I was scared to tell you in case you went mental at me' Kim sobs**

'**What's the secret Kim?' Billy asked as she took hold of his hand and placed it on her baby bump**

'**I'm pregnant Bill' Kim answers as her contractions took hold**

'**Kim, I'm not angry, I'm quiet over the moon' Billy smiled' I wonder how the others are going to react when I return home with a baby in tow' **

'**I know' Kimberly smiles as she felt another wave of sickness coming on**

'**Bill, you pass me the bucket please? Kim asked as she leant over the side of the bed and began throwing up**

'**Here Kim' Billy replied passing Kimberly the bucket**

'**Thanks Billy' Kim replies before putting her head over the bucket where she continued to throw up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: A Christmas 2 Remember**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Pairing: Billy Cranston & Kimberly Ann Hart**

**Set during: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**

**Summary: Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger and Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger have one Christmas they will never forget**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

**I own the plot of the story and the character name Noelle**

* * *

**Ranger Costumes: From Gosei Sentai Dairanger **

**Ranger Colors:-**

**Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger/Kimberly Hart**

**Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger/Billy Cranston**

**White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger/Thomas Oliver***

**Red Mighty Morphin Ranger/Jason Oliver***

**Black Mighty Morphin Ranger/Zack Taylor**

**Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger/Trini Kwan**

**Friends of the Rangers:-**

**Adam Hart (Kimberly's twin brother)**

**Rocky Oliver***

**Aisha Campbell**

**Katharine Hillard**

**Tanya Sloan**

***Rocky, Tommy and Jason are identical triplets**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

**ANGEL GROVE 1997**

**As Kim spent her first night in hospital, Billy couldn't help but feel a little stressed and torn about keeping the fact that he and Kimberly were about to be parents for the first time from the rangers**

'**Hey, Bill' Kim yawned as she felt her contractions return with vengeance**

'**Hey Kim' Billy smiled when Kimberly felt a wet patch between her legs**

'**OMG Bill, my waters, they've broken' Kim sobbed **

'**We need a midwife in here' Billy replies as he put his head around the door of the labor ward**

**5 minutes later and with a midwife in tow, Billy returned to his girlfriend's side**

'**How is she doctor?' Billy asked as Kim's contractions came thick and fast **

'**She's 6cms dilated, Mr. Cranston' the doctor replies**

'**Can't you give her an epidural or something to help her cope with the pain'?' Billy asked as Kim squeezed his hand**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

'**Zordon, we're two rangers down' Thomas replies informing Zordon**

'**Yes, I understand Thomas' Zordon replies**

'**What are we gonna do then' Trini asked**

'**You'll have to continue without the two of them' Zordon answers when the alarm goes off**

'**Rangers, down town Angel Grove is being attacked by the Big Baby Monster' Alpha informs**

'**It's Morphin Time' Jason yells (Kim's the leader but as she wasn't there Jason would take charge of the group**

'**White Tigerzord' Thomas calls out**

'**Mastodon' Zack calls out**

'**Saber-toothed Tiger' Trini calls out**

'**Tyrannosaurus' Jason calls out**

**The rangers were soon down town Angel Grove battling the Big Baby Monster when they called Alpha to see if they could get in contact with Billy.**

* * *

***BACK AT ANGEL GROVE COMMUNITY HOSPITAL***

'**Billy, I need the midwife' Kim screams as she feels the urge to push**

'**Excuse me, my girlfriend needs a midwife' Billy replies as he poked his head around the door for the second time**

**The midwife arrived and checked on Kimberly, who was ready to punch someone right where it hurts. **

'**Right Miss Hart, you're getting closer' the midwife replies as Kim was ready to scream out a lot of profanities when her mum and step dad entered the ward along with Billy's step mum and dad**

'**Mum, dad, I am so sorry for not telling about the baby' Kim replied as another contraction hit **

'**Same here mum, dad' Billy replied as the doctor re-entered the room**

'**We'll wait outside' Billy's dad and Kimberly's step dad replied leaving only Billy, his mum and Kim's mum in the ward.**

'**Miss Hart, you're fully dilated' the midwife replied**

'**Mum, I can't do this' Kim began to sob **

**Kim, yes you can' Kim's mum replies comforting her daughter when Billy took hold Kim's hand and told her everything would be OK**

'**Ready Miss Hart, push' the midwife replies as Kim leans forward and pushes with all her energy**

'**Kim, you're doing great' Billy replied as he panicked about becoming a dad **

'**How long is this going bloody take' Kim screamed as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks**

'**Kim, I was in labor with you for a long time' Kim's mum replies not making the situation any better**

'**Kim, I can see the head' Billy's mum smiles**

* * *

***BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER***

'**Have you managed to get through to them yet? Aisha asks Alpha**

'**No, they've haven't got their wrist communicators on' Alpha answered sighing 'Oh ay-yi-yi-yi-yi'**

'**Alpha keep trying' Zordon replies**

'**Yes, Zordon' the automaton nods**

* * *

***BACK AT THE HOSPITAL***

'**This is so taking the mick' Billy whined as Kimberly was nowhere near to giving birth**

'**Does giving birth usually take this long?' Kim asked as she pushed with all her energy**

'**Yeah, I'm afraid so dear' her mum answered remember how difficult it was giving birth to her twin brother Adam Park**

'**Miss Hart, one more big push and she will be here' the midwife replied as Kim gave an almighty push until she could hear the cries of a new born baby**

'**Well done dear' Kim's mum replied**

'**Yeah, congratulations' Billy's step mum added**

'**Happy Christmas Bill' Kim yawned**

**Happy Christmas Kim' Billy smiled **

'**Kim's mum walked outside and saw her husband, Billy's dad and her other son fast asleep, so decided to leave them be**

'**Kim, I was thinking maybe Noelle for her first name' Billy replied kissing Kim on the forehead**

'**Yeah, nice name, Noelle Hart-Cranston' Kim smiled**

'**Now all we have to do is tell the others' Billy replied as Kimberly nodded in agreement**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: A Christmas 2 Remember**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Pairing: Billy Cranston & Kimberly Ann Hart**

**Set during: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**

**Summary: Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger and Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger have one Christmas they will never forget**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban Entertainment does**

**I own the plot of the story and the character name Noelle**

**Ranger Costumes: From Gosei Sentai Dairanger **

**Ranger Colors:-**

**Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger/Kimberly Hart**

**Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger/Billy Cranston**

**White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger/Thomas Oliver***

**Red Mighty Morphin Ranger/Jason Oliver***

**Black Mighty Morphin Ranger/Zack Taylor**

**Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger/Trini Kwan**

**Friends of the Rangers:-**

**Adam Hart (Kimberly's twin brother)**

**Rocky Oliver***

**Aisha Campbell**

**Katharine Hillard**

**Tanya Sloan**

***Rocky, Tommy and Jason are identical triplets**

**NEW YEARS EVE**

**ANGEL GROVE 1997**

**6 days had now passed since Kimberly and Billy became parents to Noelle and the worst was yet to come as neither of them had told the rangers the news**

'**Billy, we're going to have to tell them soon' Kim replied **

**I know Kim, I 'm just dreading their reaction when they find out**

***AT THE YOUTH CENTER***

**The triplets hung around their usual table waiting for the other rangers and their friends to arrive so they could discuss why Kim or Billy hadn't talked to them in 6 days**

'**Hey Jase' Kat called out knocking Jason out of his daydreaming**

'**Hi Kat, Hi Tanya' Jason replied**

'**Guys we need to call Billy or Kim and ask them what's going on' Zack replied taking a seat **

'**Yeah, so who's going to call them?' Rocky asked as they all looked at Adam, who wasn't really paying any attention to what the others had said**

'**Reality to Adam' Tanya replied clicking her fingers in front of Adam's face**

'**Yeah' the young Korean replied snapping out of his thoughts**

'**As you are Kimberly's twin brother, we were hoping that you could maybe talk to Kim and ask why she and Billy had been avoiding us' Aisha replied **

'**Me talk to Kimberly, please you've got a better chance of Thomas arriving early or on time for something' Adam snapped getting up and leaving the group**

'**That did not go well at all' Tommy sighed **

'**That is it, I can't wait around here anymore, the quietness is driving me fruit loops' Katharine whispered**

'**Wait up will ya' Tommy yells as he catches up with the others on their way to Kim's house **

**Back with Kim, she looked out the window and swore under her breathe 'Billy, we've got company and they do not look happy'**

'**You take Noelle upstairs and stay up there until I tell you to come down' Billy informs an upset Kimberly**

**Adam meanwhile teleported to his and Kim's bedroom when he heard a baby cry**

'**Kim, you're a mum' Adam stuttered seeing Kimberly holding a baby**

'**Adam, can you please let me explain?' Kim asked as tears welled up in her eyes**

'**Yes you may Kimberly but first let's put her in her cot' Adam answered placing his niece in her baby crib**

'**Her name is Noelle as she was born on Christmas Day' Kim replied as Adam took his seat to let his twin sister explain everything to him about why she kept the pregnancy so secretive form the others**

'**You do know the others are going to flip when you tell them the truth' Adam smiled**

'**Yeah, I am but I know they are not going to be happy' Kim sighed as the twins front door knocked stirring Noelle but not waking her**

'**I'll stay up here with Noelle while you try and explain things to the others' Adam suggested**

'**Hey thanks bro' Kim smiled **

'**Any time sis' Adam nodded as Kim walked downstairs to answer the door**

'**I've got it Kim' Billy replied as he opened the door**

'**Kimberly Ann Hart we need answers and we are not leaving until we get any' Tommy yelled so loud he woke Noelle up**

'**OK, I'll explain but please for love or money keep your voice down' Kim calmly replies following the others into the living room**

'**Kim, what's going on?' Katharine asked**

'**Why are you being so quiet?' Tanya asked**

'**Why are you not talking to us?' Tommy asked**

**Why are you ignoring us Kim?' Jason and Rocky asked in sync with each other**

'**What is that noise?' Aisha asked as Kimberly went upstairs to calm down**

'**Adam, you know you'll get into trouble yourself if the others found out that you know' Kim replied as she picked up Noelle to take her downstairs**

'**Ah well, Kim my niece is more important than friends' Adam replied as he snuck out of the bedroom window and heading towards the local arcades**

**Back with Kimberly as she entered the living room, Noelle let out a right piercing scream**

'**Kim what the… Kat began as she saw her best friend holding a baby**

'**This is Noelle, she was born on Christmas Day' Kim replied as she took her seat back in the living room where she yet faced a barrage of questions from her friends**

'**Kimberly is she your sister?' the triplets asked being curious**

**No Noelle is not my sister, she's my daugh… Kim began before being interrupted **

'**So if she's not your sister, then who is she?' Aisha asked**

'**This is Noelle Hart-Cranston' Kimberly answered passing Billy his daughter**

'**OMG she's, she's, she's, she's your daughter' Rocky stuttered before running to the bathroom to choke down the toilet in utter shock**

'**Yeah, she's our daughter and she was born on Christmas Day' both Billy and Kimberly replied**

**As Billy wondered upstairs the others began to have a right go at Kim for keeping her pregnancy from them**

'**I can't believe you Kim, what the hell did you do that for?' Tommy yelled as he made his way to the front door followed by his brothers Rocky and Jason**

'**I'm sorry' Kim sobbed as she apologized knowing she did wrong**

'**Kim I just can't believe you would that? Kat yelled making Kimberly feel a failure as she walked out the door behind the triplets**

'**Let me explain please?' Kim begged**

'**What so you could lie to us again, I thought I knew you better Kimberly' Aisha yelled leaving Trini, who just walked out of the door without saying a single word**

'**Kim, why did you keep this quiet from us, you must have had your reasons?' Zack asked as he slowly closed the front door and lead Kim into the living room **

'**Zack, I was so scared myself that I didn't know what to do' Kim sobbed as she began to explain everything to Zack.**

'**Well the saying hell hath no fury then a bunch of power rangers scorned' Zack replies smiling making Kim laugh.**

'**Hey, dude thanks' Kim smiled **


End file.
